The members of Children's Cancer Study Group A, using mutually agreed upon protocols, treat children with leukemia and solid malignancies. The aim of such protocols is to evaluate therapeutic regimens and devise optimal therapy for such children to improve the cure rate and disease free survival time. In addition, information regading adjuvant therapy, supportive care, use of blood products, toxicity, complications and survival data is gathered and evaluated.